pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kalos Story
Prolouge I felt really happy as I walked onto the stage in Lumiose City. "Congratulations on becoming Pokemon League Champion! As honor of becoming the Champion, please accept the Honor of Kalos ribbon." Prof. Sycamore said. He handed me the shiny new ribbon. I smiled at Bub and pinned the ribbon on him. Then a trainer walked up. He had long white hair and looked as though he's lived for 3,000 years. "Battle me." Then I sent Bub to battle. And a whole new journey began. Chapter 1: The Start Let's rewind a bit. Hello, my name is Calem, I live in Santalune City. I'm beginning my Pokemon journey and this is my story. I walked to my friends house next door. "Hey, Calem! I got some Pokemon! You can choose one! Will it be Froakie, Chespin, or Fennekin?" "I choose Froakie." I picked up the Pokeball and sent it out. It was a tiny frog with a bubble sac. "I'll nickname you BubbleFrog! Which one did you choose?" "I chose Chespin. Want to have a battle?" "Okay, but me and BubbleFrog will win! BubbleFrog! Use Pound!" "Dodge it and use Tackle!" "Bubble!" It weakened Chespin but Tackle did a lot of damage still. "Finish it with Vine Whip!" It defeated BubbleFrog! "Good battle. I'm going to the Pokemon Center." I got my Pokemon healed. "I can't challenge the Gym because I'm not ready. I can't even beat Serena! I'll go to the Santalune Woods to train!" I walked into the woods. I saw a tiny bird Pokemon. "That looks like a Fletchling! BubbleFrog! Quick Attack!" It attacked the Fletching but it countered with Flame Charge! "Okay, saying BubbleFrog all the time gets a little annoying. I'll just call you Bub! Bub! Use Bubble! Pokeball, go!" It shook and it kept rolling side to side. Then it stopped. "Yeah! I caught, Fletchling! I'll name you, Fetcher!" I decided to take a break. I climbed an oak tree and rested for a while. I watched the Vivillion fly by. Then I saw the Spewpa evolve into Vivillion and fly away. Then I saw a horde of Skiddo and Gogoat run past. Then I saw some Bunnelby dig holes in the ground. I decided to go home and call it a day. I walked to my house and got some Pokemon Food and let Bub and Fetcher play. "Bub! Fetcher! Dinner!" They ate and we went to sleep. The next morning, I went back to Santalune Woods. "I would love a Skiddo! There's one! Go, Fetcher! Flame Charge!" The Flame Charge barely did a thing! Then Skiddo countered with a Tackle! It knocked Fetcher away! "We need to try a better move! Transfer all the Flame Charge power to your wings and then shoot it! Flame Wing!" The attack worked but Skiddo dodged it! "Now Flame Charge behind it! Go, Bub! Quick Attack!" It defeated Skiddo! "Pokeball go!" Then a Gogoat came and blocked it's way and I caught the Gogoat! "Okay. I guess this works. Again!" I kept trying but I caught 29 more! "I give up! I"ll end up catching more Gogoat then Ash caught Tauros in episode 35! I'll give 29 to Mom to help her with the house. And one I'll keep. But I'll need to build a ranch first. Fetcher! Flame Charge on the trees and Bub, use Quick Attack to get them to our backyard! Goatys! Slam the trees! I'll go to the house and build." It took all day but we got all the logs to our house and a passing Helioptile helped us build the ranch. I sent out all my Gogoat and let them play. Then I saw an Absol. "I have to catch that! I have to! Good thing all my Gogoat are back here! Horn Leech!" It drained power from Absol! "Go, Fetcher! Flame Wing! Pokeball, go!" It started shaking. I caught it! I sent it out. I found an item on it. It was a tiny stone. "Oh well! Now I think I can battle Viola! To the Gym!" I went in and challenged Viola to a battle. "Okay! We'll battle two on two! Go, Vivilion!" I flipped out my Poke-Dex. "Vivillon. The Scale Pokemon. It bears a resemblence to Butterfree, but it has many other forms." "Okay, let's see. Go, Bub! Quick Attack!" "Stun Spore!" "Protect! Keep Protect on and use Quick Attack!" It attacked Vivillon for double damage! "Now! Use......" Before I could say a command, Bub used Water Pulse! It defeated Vivillon but Bub fainted too! Then I remembered something. "I forgot to bring Bub and Fetcher to the Pokemon Center and also Vivillon hit Bub with a Psybeam! Darn! Go, Absol!" "Go, Vespiquen! Power Gem and Venoshock!" It weakened Absol a lot! "Oh no! I can't lose my first Gym battle! Wait! If I'm correct....." I looked at my good luck bracelet and put my finger on the orb. Absol and the bracelet started glowing. Absol became Mega Absol! "That orb must've been Absol's Mega Stone! Mega Absol use Dark Pulse plus Zen Headbutt!" It knocked Vespiquen to the ground! "Finish it with Hyper Beam!" I defeated Viola and got the Bug Badge! I decided to take a break and walk through the woods. I went to the Pokemon Center first. Then I heard rocks. I looked up. I saw a group of Noivern use Boomburst on the rocks! Then before the rocks crushed me, something came by and saved me. Then I looked to see what it was. It was the legendary Pokemon, Xerneas! Then it galloped into the woods. Bub then popped out of the Pokeball and then it went into the lake and sat on a lillypad. "I guess all my Pokemon need a break! Come out, everyone!" I saw Bub jump onto a Vivillon and fly with it. Then I saw Bub use Water Pulse on Absol! "You'd better be careful Bub! He's still Mega Absol!" Chapter 2: Cyllage City I was strolling along Santalune Forest looking at nature, and suddenly two people in red suits jumped out of the tree. "Who are you?" "We're Team Flare Grunts! We want to steal your Pokemon! Houndours! Go!" They sent out five Houndoors. "Hey! They haven't invented that yet! Ugh, is everyone a parody of Team Rocket? Let's see. Bub! Fetcher! Goaty! Absol! Go! Okay, we'll need an excellent combination......." "Fire Blast!" It defeated all of them! Then Xerneas came back! It used a move and sent Team Flare flying! Then Xerneas hopped away. "Geomancy!" Then Serena came by. "Hello! Let's battle! Go, Quilladin and Honedge! I've caught 10 different Pokemon!" " I don't want to go right in to it, but okay. Can I borrow the Heal Machine for a minute? Thanks. Bub! Goaty! Bub, Water Pulse, Goaty, Slam!" "Mud Shot, Quilly on Bub! Honedge, Aerial Ace on Goaty!" Just then a girl with purple hair stepped out of the bushes. "I am Mable! I can't let you interfere with our plans to get Xerneas! Golbat! Floette! Go!" "Okay, Serena, let's team up to defeat her! Bub! Shoot Water Pulses everywhere!" "Delphox, go! Psychic to shoot the Water Pulses at the Pokemon!" "You have a Delphox too?" "Yep. Extra. Mystical Fire!" We defeated Mable! "And now, Bub, Surf!" It sent her flying! Then Bub evolved into Frogadier! "Well, Serena, I think I should keep moving on. Bye!" I headed on to Lumiose City. "Hey! It's a Spritzee! I shalleth catcheth it! Go, Absol! Mega Evolve, and use Dark Pulse! Pokeball, go!" I caught Spritzee! I walked onward. I caught a Honedge and a Kangaskhan! I sent Honedge to Mom. I finally made it to Lumiose City. I visited the Sycamore lab. He gave me a box with one Mega Stone. "A Kangaskhanite is in there! It is my gift to you. Well, let's have a battle! Go, Ivysaur!" "Go, Spritzee! Fairy Wind!" Then, there was a big explosion. Team Flare came back! "Ugh. Not you! Let's go, Kangaskhan! Take, my Kangaskhanite! Mega Evolve! Use Hyper Beam!" I said. "Go, Garchomp! Hyper Beam!" Sycamore said. It sent them blasting off! I left and headed off. I went to the next route. I found a horde of Furforu! "15....30 Furforu! Bub! Go, Surf! Poke-balls, go!" I caught them all! "I think I'll plug the Holo Caster softwere into my Mega Ring so I can do what I can do on the Holo Caster! Activate, PokeTransfer System! Send, to Mom! Send all Furforu!" Then I looked at my Digi-Map. "Cyllage City is faraway. Hey, there's an island nearby! I think we should go! What do you say Bub?" "Frog! Frog!" "Okay! Use Surf!" We headed towards the island. We finally made it. "The island is called, Sunnyspring Shores! Well, come out everyone!" I walked into a nearby shack called, The Fishing Shack. He gave me a Super Rod. "If you can catch me some Poliwhirl, I'll give you some Dive Balls!" I walked outside and fished. I caught 29 Poliwhirl. "One more!" I caught one but it looked strange. "I found a Shiny Poliwhirl! I'm keepin it." I gave my Poliwhirl to the man. He gave me 29 Dive Balls! I watched all my Pokemon. Then, I saw an egg wash up on the sea shore. I took it. But I sent Goaty and Poliwhirl to Mom. "Calem, I need to build a bigger Ranch for our Pokemon!" Mom told me through transmission. "Go, Fetcher, and Spritzee! Go to Mom's place and help her build! Oh, and Mom, get Honedge to help. Bye!" A little bit later, Spritzee and Fetcher returned. Then it was time to leave. We surfed to Cyllage City! I saw some Team Flare Grunts and I attacked them. "Go, Spritzee! Use your Fairy Wind and make a tornado!" It sent them flying away! "This is too easy! Strangely." Then they all came back, just like that! "Okay, Go, Bub, Absol, Fetcher, Kanga, and Spritzee!" "Go, Golbat, Houndour, and Floette!" They all sent out one! "That's 30 Pokemon! Combination time! Mega Stones, activate! Surf, Dark Pulse, Aura Sphere, Fairy Wind, and Fetcher, ride on top of the attack and use Flame Wing!" All of the attacks combined with the Surf and the Flame Wing was bursting through! But it only defeated 5 Pokemon! Then they defeated all of my Pokemon! "Man, they outnumber me! I wish I had my.... Wait! That's it! Poke-Return activate! Return, 30 Furforu! Use, Charge Beam!" It defeated Golbat and the Floette! "Use Rock Smash on the Houndours!" It defeated them! "And now, send them away with Giga Impact!" It sent them flying away! Then, I saw a machine that they dropped. "Create your own Mega Stone machine. I should make a Mega Stone for Bub! Darn! It only works for final evolved forms! It does say you can take DNA from a pre-evolved form too. Okay, let's do this! 1. Take DNA from Pokemon. Check!" I took skin from Bub. "2. Get melted Starsteed Ore, and put on top of the skin. To the mine!" I went to the mine and found the ore. "Go, Fetcher! Use Flame Wing rapidly until the ore melts!" It eventually melted. I put it on the skin. "3. Press the orb on the Mega Ring, until the orb starts glowing." I pressed the orb, and it glowed! A message appeared that said: You are making Greningite. Yes? Or No? "Yes." Then the machine closed. A message appeared on the machine that said: Takes a very long time to make. "To the gym!" I walked up to the gym and a nice man gave me a free bike! I got into the gym. I challenged Grant to a battle. "Go, Spritzee!" "Go, Tyrunt! Use Rock Smash!" "Spritzee, Sweet Scent to lure Tyrunt in!" It didn't work! Rock Smash hurt Spritzee badly! "I trained Tyrunt to be able to withstand all scents! Tackle!" It defeated Spritzee! "I can only use one more. Let's see......" Then Fetcher popped out of its PokeBall, and I had to use it! "Ugh, Fire-types are weak to Rock-types. Oh well. Steel Wing!" It did a lot of damage to Tyrunt! But it did some damage to Fetcher too! "I gave my Tyrunt the Rock Helmet! Now, Rock Slide!" It defeated Fetcher! I left the gym so I could heal my Pokemon. I healed them and went near the ocean. Chapter 3: The Egg I let all my Pokemon out to play. Then I watched Fetcher. I remembered what Grant said as I left the gym. "Your Fetcher is really weak! You could never beat me with with that baby of a Pokemon!" I watched Fetcher play. It was true, he was a baby Pokemon when I caught him, but I'm never losing faith in Fetcher. Then I watched Fetcher freak out. I ran over to him. "What's wrong Fetcher?" He pointed to the place where the egg was. It was being cast off into the sea! The rest of my Pokemon couldn't be seen, so it was up to me and Fetcher to get the egg back! I started swimming and Fetcher followed me. I looked for the egg. It was about to be eaten by a Wailmer! "Gah! Fetcher! Use Flame Charge to grab the egg!" He snatched it away and put it on the shore, and the Wailmer was really mad! "Fetcher! Flame Wing!" It barely did a thing! The Wailmer shot a Hydro Pump at Fetcher, and Fetcher plunged into the ocean! "Fetcher!" I plunged in after him. Then Fetcher started to glow. It grew bigger, and bigger! It evolved into Fletchinder! It carried me back up to the shore. I flipped out my Pokedex. "Fletchinder. The Ember Pokemon. The evolved form of Fletchling. If a Fletchling is a baby when it evolves into this, it will become an adult, and act like the leader of a trainers party." "Yeah, Fetcher! You evolved! You also learned two new moves! Use Flame Wing + Steel Wing rapidly!" It damaged Wailmer a lot! Then it countered back with Hydro Pump! "Let's hope this new move works! Fire Blast!" It evenly matched the Hydro Pump! "Let's add another one! Fire Blast!" It defeated Wailmer! "Dive Ball, go!" I caught Wailmer! I walked back to the shore. The egg started to crack! It hatched a baby Feebas! It also came with a Prism Scale! "I could just give this to Feebas then trade it to Mom, then get a great Milotic, but I'll save that for the Pokemon League. Okay, we'll need to help Mom build a water area for Wailmer. Fetcher, Spritzee, Bub, Kanga, go to my Mom's house and help her build. You two Fly, you two Surf." The next day, they were back. "Poke-Transfer System, activate! Send, Wailmer and Feebas! Retrieve, Honedge!" I kept the Prism Scale in my pack. "Grant is really tough. He defeated us with 3 shots! The Pokemon I will use are......." I'm leaving that part out so you'll be surprised who I choose. "I'm here to challenge you again Grant!" "Well, well, well. Look who it is. I hope you're not challenging me with that disapointment and baby of a Pokemon." "Did you just call my Fetcher a disapointment and a baby? Oh, you'll be sorry who you call a baby. Maybe I'll use him, maybe not. Go, Fetcher!" "Ha, ha, are you ready for another pounding? Go, Tyrantrum! Rock Slide! Oh, so your Fetcher evolved? Well, I'm still pounding you into a pulp!" "Protect! Now, use Steel Wing just like Flame Wing!" It damaged Tyrantrum badly! "I figured if I didn't use a Tackle attack variation, I wouldn't take damage from the Rocky Helmet! Now keep using Steel Wing just like that!" "Use Tackle!" It did some damage to Fetcher, but Tyrantrum was burned! "Flame Body! Keep using Steel Wing!" It defeated Tyrantrum! "Go, Aurorus! Ice Freeze!" It did a ton of damage to Fetcher! "Time for the Ultimate Combo! Use Flame Wing + Steel Wing, then use Flame Charge + Protect!" It defeated Aurorus! "I guess I was wrong about your Fetcher. He's a wonderful Pokemon. Here's the Cliff Badge." I walked out of the Gym. Suddenly, there was a Gardevoir! It used Transport on me! I was transported to Anistar City! I saw a big gem in the center of town. I touched it, and my Mega Ring shined like crazy! Then, a message appeared on my ring: You can now find Mega Stones! Not at a certain time! Then Gardevoir reappeared and Transported me to Lavarre City. "Cool! I heard that there's a Gym here!" I went to challenge it. Chapter 4: Diantha I challenged the Fairy-type Leader. "Go, Fetcher!" "Go, Sylveon! Moonblast!" It didn't do much. "Ha! Fairy-type moves don't do much to Fetcher! Steel Wing!" It did a lot! "Sylveon! Use Psyshock!" It knocked Fetcher out of the sky! "Fetcher! You're right above Sylveon! Use Steel Wing!" It defeated Sylveon and Fetcher! "Go, Honedge!" "Go, Dedenne! Electro Ball!" "Cut it open with Slash!" It made an explosion. "Now, Flash Cannon, Honedge!" It did a lot of damage to Dedenne. "Use Mega Electro Ball!" It made a giant Electro Ball! "Use Giant Hidden Power!" The attacks collided. "Now! Use Shadow Sneak!" It hurt Dedenne, then Honedge escaped so the two attacks could defeat Dedenne! I won! I got the Fairy Badge! I walked out of the gym. Then a woman stepped up to me. "W.....W.....Wow! You're the Pokemon League Champion, Diantha!" "Yes. Did a Gardevoir Transport you here?" "Yes." "That was mine. For some reason, it Transported you here. I'm sorry." "It's okay! In fact, I'm glad she did!" "Huh?" "If she didn't, I wouldn't have gotten my Fairy Badge! So, thank you!" "You're welcome. Well, bye. Battle you at the Pokemon League if you can beat the five trainers! Gardevoir, Transport him back to Cyllage City! But first, heal his Pokemon!" There was a big flash of light, and I was back! "You could've transported me to Shalour City!" Then she reappeared. "Can do!" Then I was in Shalour City. I went to the Tower of Mastery to meet the Mega Evolution master. Then Serena appeared. "Let's finally have a battle!" "Okay! But I'm warning ya! I've improved since the first time we battled. Go, Fetcher!" "Go, Meowstic! Thunderbolt!" "Fire Blast!" Then Team Flare appeared again, and they surrounded us with Slurpuff who had charged Energy Balls! "We will defeat you!" A grunt said. "Hey, Serena." "Yeah?" "Do you still have that Honedge?" "Yes." "Send them out, then we'll use them as real swords to destroy the Energy Balls. Go!" We sent out our Honedges, then we started attacking. We defeated them. "Flash Cannon you two!" We sent them (as quoted from Team Rocket) 'Blasting Off Again!' I went to the tower. The man gave me a Mega Stone. He said it's called a Mewtwonite X. I went to the Gym. I challenged Korrina to a battle. "Go, Kanga!" "Go, Machoke!" "Mega Evolve! Double Hyper Beam!" "Use Double Aura Sphere!" The attacks collided and Mega Kangaskhan was losing! "Baby Kangaskhan! Use Shadow Ball!" It worked! Machoke lost its concentration and lost the battle! It was knocked out! "Is it just me, or is this a little too easy?" "Go, Hawlucha!" "Return! Go, Bub! Haven't used you in a few matches! Surf!" Hawlucha stood strong! "Brick Break!" "Protect, and use Surf!" It filled the Protect with water! "Use Tackle, and release the water!" It defeated Hawlucha! I won the Rumble Badge! I placed it in my Badge Case. I now had 4 badges. I headed towards Coumarine City. Then I met a man. "You're Lysandre! The person who invented the Holo Caster!" "Pleasent to meet you. I see that you've plugged in your Holo Caster to your Mega Ring. That is very neat design. Maybe I'll use it! Bye!" "Wow. Lysandre wants to use my design! To the city! Man! My Holo Caster has been acting weird since I touched that Sundial in Anistar City! I'm going to check my map to see how far away Coumarine City is." I opened up the map on the Caster, and I saw a bunch of blinking dots! "I think these are Mega Stones! When I touched the Sundial, it also infiltrated my map, and gave me locations of Mega Stones!" I found a sign. It said: Welcome to Sandstone Village! The sign was torn. I walked over to the village, and it was being attacked by Gourgeist! "I'll just catch them all! Fetcher! Kanga! Absol! Attack! Mega Evolve!" They all attacked and defeated all of them! I caught 15 Gourgeist! "Thank you for saving our city! As a reward, take a free ride on our monorail to Coumarine City!" I took my seat. We made it there eventually. I went to the gym. I challenged him to a battle. "Go, Fetcher!" "Gogoat! Grass Trap!" Then, the ground burst up, and plants took Fetcher underground! I checked my battle meter, and Fetcher was losing health fast! "How do those plants get to him? I see! The plants are coming from underneath its feet! Fetcher! Fire Blast!" The attack stopped the Grass Trap attack and damaged Gogoat! "Now, Fire Trap!" It trapped Gogoat in a Fire Spin sort of way! "Gogoat! Use Strength!" Gogoat's power increased a lot! "Now use Slam!" It defeated Fetcher! "Man. Last one. Which one? Oh, and in case you've forgotten what my team was, it's Bub, Fetcher, Kanga, Spritzee, Absol and Honedge. I'll just choose a random. Go!" It was Bub! "Bub, Surf!" It defeated Gogoat! "Go, Jumpluff! Grass Pledge!" It did a lot of damage to Bub! "Bub! Tackle rapidly!" It did some damage to Jumpluff! "Water Pulse!" "Now, Leaf Storm!" I check my meter. "91 HP left! One more attack and Bub is done for! Huh?" Bub started charging an attack. It used Hyper Beam! "Yeah! Now, Hyper Beam Surf!" It surfed then used Hyper Beam! It still didn't defeat Jumpluff! "Now, Bub! Win our fifth badge with Tackle!" It defeated Jumpluff! I got the Plant Badge! I put it in my Badge Case. Chapter 5: Galorpus I walked towards Lumiose City. Then I saw a Pokemon. I scanned it with my Pokedex. "Galorpus. The Horse Pokemon. Galorpus hasn't been created, yet some how, it exists. It is a Normal/Grass-type." "I gotta catch it! Go, Honedge! Flash Cannon! Poke-Ball, go!" I didn't catch it! It used Energy Ball! It defeated Honedge! "Go, Bub! Hyper Beam!" It dodged it! It used Energy Ball! "Counter with Water Pulse!" The attacks collided and it attacked Bub! "No! Bub! You're going to lose! It's been as long as I can remember when you lost. When we were battling Viola. Ah. Memories. What's happening Bub?" Bub started glowing and getting bigger. It evolved into Greninja! "Yeah, Bub! Use Surf! Poke-Ball, go!" I caught Galorpus! "I'll nickname you Galpus!" I sent Absol to Mom. I made it to Lumiose City. I went to Prism Tower. I challenged Clemont. "Go, Bunnelby!" "Go, Galpus! Use Dig!" "Bunnelby! Use Dig too! Mud Shot underground!" "Energy Ball underground!" There was an explosion. Bunnelby was shot out of the ground. "Galpus! Use Giga Impact!" It charged at Bunnelby! It defeated Bunnelby. "Go, Dedenne! Nuzzle!" It really damaged Galpus! "Um.........What else do you know? Here's one. Recover!" It was healed! "Use Hidden Power! Wait. That's more than 4 moves. Let me check the Pokedex." "Galorpus's movesets always change." "Cool! Hidden Power!" It shot a move that was super effective! "That was a Ground-type Hidden Power! Energy Ball and Hidden Power! I really like combinations." It did a lot of damage to Dedenne! "Moveset Change! Now use Fire Blast!" It finished Dedenne off! I got the Voltage Badge! I added it to my badge case. I got a message on my Holo Caster. "I'm Lysandre. Today, I will destroy everything except for Team Flare. We will create a new world." "Wh......What?! Destroy the world? Maybe I should go to that suspicious looking base in Geosenge Town." I flew there. I went into the base. I saw Serena and Grant and Clemont. "Hey, guys! I came to help!" "Calem! They've activated the ultimate weapon! They're using the power of Xerneas to activate it! Since we've never interacted with Xerneas, we don't stand a chance!" Serena said. "I've interacted with it. It might still remember me! Go, Honedge, Fetcher, Kanga, and Spritzee! Bub, me and Galpus will go ahead!" I ran as fast as I ever could. I made it to the machine. I could hear Xerneas's painful crys. "Go, Galpus! Use Giga Impact to break the machine open! Bub, help with Hyper Beam!" It took a few tries but the machine finally opened. Xerneas's eyes were red. It attacked! "It must be filled with rage! We have to capture it! Galpus! Use Camoflauge on Bub to make him Water/Poison-type! Bub's part Dark-type, so Fairy moves are super effective!" Bub became Poison-type! "Bub, Hyper Beam, Galpus, Megahorn!" It charged back Xerneas! It started charging power for Geomancy! "Bub, quick! Hyper Beam on her horns! Galpus, Energy Ball on her horns! Poke-Ball, go!" The attack did some good. The Poke-ball didn't work. It used Moonblast! "Bub, Protect!" It reflected the Moonblast back! It damaged Xerneas some! "Bub! Hyper Protect Surf Pulse! Galpus! Fire Energy Hidden Impact! Let's just call it Ultimate Combo! It's a team move!" It did ultimate damage to Xerneas! "Poke-Ball, go!" Ding. Ding. Ding. Dong. I caught Xerneas! I shut down the machine super fast. "I'll nickname you Xernea! Xernea! Geomancy on the machine!" It blew up the machine! The base started to blow up! I ran out. I saw the base blow up in a big cloud. "Wait. Geomancy isn't an attack! Well. I guess it is!" Then I saw a trainer who was weird. "Hey! Your game coding is messed up!" It was true. Parts of him were missing. "Go, Missingno.! Use Super Glitch!" Everything around me glitched for a second, then everything was gone. Chapter 6: Glitch World I woke up. My Mega Ring was making a forcefield around me. I looked around. Everything was glitched. I saw all the Gltich Pokemon that were discovered so far. I even saw a glittery Litleo. Then a ♀ walked up to me. "Pl....Pla...Pla.... Please help me! Deca.....Decode that wire!" I pulled the wire out. ♀ turned into a Meloetta! "Thank you for helping me! Here. Let me join you!" "I'm not sure. You might glitch me and remove me from existence." "Oh, when you pulled out that wire, all my glitch traits were removed! Now, I'm just a talking Meloetta! You can probably see why, because I used to be a beautiful singing Pokemon, so this was the closest the game could get. I have the ability Vaccine, so I can fix glitches! We have to fix this so we can get back to your world!" "Okay. I'll nickname you Meloa! We have to get to the core to fix this place! Oh no! ZZAZZ glitch! Vaccine!" The glitch turned into a wild Pokemon! "Meloa! Teleport us to the core!" We went to the core. "Vaccine!" It teleported us back home! I saw the trainer! "Vaccine on Missingno.!" It turned into a Gloom! "Vaccine on the trainer!" It turned into Lysandre! 'You? But why?" "Gltching my self was Plan B! But you even got through that! I guess it's time to disband Team Flare. Goodbye." He disapeared. "Meloa, let's teleport you home! Poke-Transfer, activate! Send, to Mom!" Meloa was sent to Mom! I continued my journey. "Well, Anistar City is very far away from here. We could take the 6 train to Bengastar Town, then continue on from there. Let's see. It's 2:00 and the train comes at 4:00. I'd better hang." I walked to a cab. "Take me to the Poke-Ball Emporium." I got there. I handed him 2000 Poke-Dollars. I went inside. "Hello! Welcome to the Poke-Ball Emporium! Would you like to buy some Poke-Balls?" "How much does the Master Ball cost?" "20000 Poke-Dollars." "Wow! That's a lot of money! But, I do have enough for 3. I'll take 3. Thank you!" I walked around the city. It was 3:56. I went to go buy a ticket. I got on the train. "Hey! You! Battle me! Go, Infernape and Alakazam!" A kid said. "Well. If you insist. Go, Bub and Galpus! Let's move to the Battle Car." We moved to the car. "Bub! Galpus! Surf, and Energy Ball!" "Aura Sphere, Infernape! Alakazam! Barrier!" Barrier didn't work and Alakazam took a lot of damage from the Surf. Energy Ball and Aura Sphere just exploded. "Now! Ultimate Combo on both of them!" All of the attacks combined to make a big sphere! "Let's rename it Team Sphere! Fire! This had a combo of Bub's attacks, Energy Ball, Dark Pulse, Hyper Beam, and Giga Impact. Which should be super effective!" It defeated Alakazam but not Infernape! "Infernape! Flamethrower on Galorpus!" It did hard damage! "Now, Flame Wheel!" That did super damage! "Now! Close Combat!" "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Galpus! You can't lose! I believe in you!" Then Galpus started to glow. It grew bigger and bigger. Wings grew on its back. It turned white. It became a new Pokemon! I pulled out my Pokedex. "Galpagagus. The Pegasus Pokemon. The evolved form of Galorpus. It is a Grass/Flying-type. Galpagagus is always a girl, and it can lay up to 20 eggs a year." "Yeah, Galpus! Use Leaf Tornado!" It sent Infernape flying! "Bub! Galpus! Team Sphere!" It defeated Infernape! I won the battle! I started to walk away. "Wait. Stay here for a minute." The trainer said. He spun around. He turned into Olympia, the Gym Leader! "I give you the Psychic Badge. You beat me. I knew you could when I saw that blazing spirit in your eyes. Farewell." Instead of getting off at Bengastar Town, I got off at Snowbelle City. I challenged the Gym. Chapter 7: The Legendary Pokemon "Go, Abomasnow and Avalugg!" "Spirit! Go, Galpus and Fetcher! Spirit is what I will say when I send out a Pokemon or catch a Pokemon! Fetcher! Flamethrower on Abomasnow! Galpus! Moveset Change! Fire Pledge on Avalugg!" It did max damage! "Avalugg, Ice Beam!" It hurt Fetcher a lot! "Fetcher! Flame Steel Wing on Avalugg! Galpus, Fire Pledge + Giga Impact!" It defeated Avalugg! "Abomasnow, Tackle on Galpus!" It did some damage! "Abomasnow! Blizzard on Galpus!" It defeated Galpus! "Abomasnow, Ice Beam on Fetcher!" It froze Fetcher! "You can break free! I know you can!" Fetcher started glowing. It grew bigger and bigger. It evolved into Talonflame! "Talonflame, the Schorching Pokemon. The evolved form of Fletchinder. When attacking prey, it can reach speeds up to 310 mph." "I'm going to call you Flamer now! Flame Charge!" It did good against Abomasnow! "Now, Fire Blast!" It defeated Abomasnow! I got my Iceberg Badge! "I got the Iceberg Badge!" "Flame! Flame!" "Gapa! Gapa!" I went to the League. I registered. "Calem Serenity. Badges: 8. You're all good to go!" I went home. I opened the door. I went to the ranch. All my Pokemon were glad to see me. All of my Goaty Tackled me. "Nice to see you too. Well, hello everyone! Hey! Feebas! Milotic time!" I traded him to my party then back. He was a Milotic. "Hey. Where's Spritzee?" Then Mom came back. "Oh. I turned her into an Aromatisse! She learned Sweet Scent when she evolved! She's very helpful around the house! I also evolved Wailmer and Poliwhirl!" "Well. I was planning to evolve them myself. But I guess I can't take that back. Thanks. Come on out everyone!" Everyone got to see each other. Bub fought Absol again. "Come on guys. The Pokemon League's in 2 months. Let's go travel." We went to Bengastar Town. Then I saw a volcano. "Magmabane Hills is going to blow! Someone has to catch that Heatran inside! You can can't you? If you do, I'll give you my very special Dragonite!" "I'll do it!" I climbed to the top. I met some Charizards who attacked. "Go, all my Pokemon except Bub and Galpus!" I kept going. Then I saw the Heatran. "Master Ball! G......." Heatran used Eruption! It knocked me away. "What? Go, Master B....." It knocked me away again! "I guess I'll have to defeat it! Bub! Galpus! Team Sphere 5 times!" It didn't defeat Heatran! It used Lava Plume! "Protect!" "Team Sphere again!" It added the Lava Plume to the Sphere! Heatran kept using Fire Blast and Flash Cannon! It just kept adding to the Sphere! "Now! Fire it!" It defeated it! "Master Ball! Go!" It caught it! The volcano was about to erupt! "Go, Heatran! Absorb the lava!" It worked! We hurried out of there. I sent Heatran to Mom. I got the Dragonite. I sent it to Mom. I went to the Sea Spirit's Den. I saw a big flash of light. Then I saw Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Then, there was another big flash of light. Arceus appeared! The others disappeared! Arceus saw me and attacked! "Okay. I don't think any attack will work on it. I've got it! Bub, Galpus, Team Sphere! You're probably wondering 'But that's an attack!' Well technically, I made it up so it's not an attack." Arceus used Judgement! It was absorbed by the Sphere! "I wonder how that works. Pokedex time!" "Galpagagus's ability is Absorbation, and he seems to have put that in the attack." Arceus used Roar of Time, Spacial Rend, and Draco Meteor! It was absorbed by the Sphere! Arceus kept firing attacks and it kept being absorbed by the Sphere! "Fire!" It didn't defeat Arceus! "Now! Master Ball!" I caught Arceus! I sent it home. I went to Cryn Cove. I saw a big crystal. I touched it. It started glowing. It rose in the air. It became a Jirachi! It flew away! "Galpus! Chase after Jirachi!" We saw it fly to Legend Mountain! We got there. I landed. I saw Jirachi! It flew away! We kept flying all over Kalos to get it. It finally stopped at Ender's Pit. I threw the Master Ball, and caught it! "Hm, that was easier then I thought." Just then, a Groudon emerged from the pit! "Gah! Everyone! Fight him! I'm going to look for something to help!" I went to look. I saw a pack. I opened it and found a journal. "Dec. 5th. My study of Legendary Pokemon is almost complete. I just need Jirachi and Groudon. I'm heading to Cryn Cove to find Jirachi. My studys show that Jirachi is resting there. Dec. 7, I've followed Jirachi all around Kalos. He's finally stopped at Ender's Pit. If someone happens to find this, take the Poke-Ball and Master Ball in my pack. Sincerely, Ginra Gamester." I took the balls. "Go, whoever you are!" I threw it out, and there was a Suicune! "Suicune, Bubblebeam!" It did good damage to Groudon! "Go, Master Ball!" I caught Groudon! I went back to the journal. "Jan. 12, It has led me to believe that there is a whole dungeon of Legendary Pokemon beneath this pit. I might have gotten lost in there. So, please come rescue me. I'd suggest only using Legendarys. I have a pack filled of Master Balls." I switched my team to: Groudon, Suicune, Heatran, Jirachi, Arceus and Xernea. I left the pack. "I think I have enough Legends until another time. But I'll take one Master Ball." I went down into the pit. I saw a lot of Legendary Pokemon. I saw a Raikou who came up to me! Then a Kyogre attacked me! Raikou defended me with Thunderbolt! "Wow. You must really like me. I'll catch you!" I caught it. I found Ginra. I led him out of the pit. He thanked me and walked on. Chapter 8: The League Begins! It was time for the league to start.